


Puppet Show

by JaredFace



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Doctor Habit, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredFace/pseuds/JaredFace
Summary: Kamal finds Doctor Habit in the throes of a hardcore shutdown and the only thing that can help is a familiar little puppet.





	Puppet Show

It was far too quiet in Dr. Habit’s office for Kamal’s liking, the minute the elevator opened he knew something was wrong, the air didn’t feel right; it felt as if there was a dark gloomy cloud filling the whole office. Stepping out of the elevator, he was surprised to see Dr. Habit sitting in one of the waiting room chairs.

 

“Bori-er...Doctor?” Kamal stammered out as he walked a little bit closer to his boss, getting a better look at him.

 

He looked...off. His eyes weren’t fixed on anything, sort of glazed over, his mouth was pursed shut, and he had his legs pulled up to his chest. He looked almost like he was a lifeless doll or straight up dead. Kamal had cold sweat bead down his forehead, oh god what if he WAS dead, this would be bad, he would be so screwed if that were the case.

 

Carefully he put his hand out and gently tapped the doctor on the shoulder, he slowly looked up though his eyes remained unfocused, Kamal could now see that they were a little red and still wet as if he had been crying.

 

“Doctor...are you alright?”

 

Without saying anything, Habit maneuvered his arm to show off one of his prized possessions: his little handpuppet that he used for his videos. Its little arms hung down from the sides of it as it looked around slowly until it set its sights on Kamal and moved very close to his face. Kamal...wasn’t really sure...what he was doing, but after hearing Habit let out a sniffle and a cough, he started moving the puppets mouth with his hand.

 

“Docr Habit isnt'nt' feeling so good rite now, frownies r very strong 2day :-(“ The puppet tilted its head to the side in a sad little way.

 

“U-Uh...okay Doctor, it’s alright if you feel sad, do you want to talk about it?”

 

No response, the puppet just looked at Kamal with its mouth open

 

“Habit, it’s not good to shut down like this, you need to talk to somebody”

 

Nothing again

 

“BORIS!” Kamal grabbed his shoulder a little too harshly, he didn’t mean to grab him that hard, he really didn’t. He immediately regretted it when he felt Habit tense up and pull away from him, letting out a loud screechy squawk and whining hums as he turned to his side and rocked back and forward slightly

 

“DO NOT DO HTHAT!!! Docter Habit has the frownies!! That’s not how Frownes R fixd!” The puppet reprimanded Kamal with surprising clarity, Habit’s experience with using that puppet always kinda got to Kamal, he never could see his lips move, and seeing him so visibly upset and still managing to make it talk was...odd.

 

“I’M SORRY!” Kamal yelped, pulling his hand back and holding it slightly to his mouth. He had NEVER seen Habit this bad before, the worst he usually saw was him bawling his eyes out or just being a little weepy; not full blown shutting down like this. What had happened while he was gone that had upset him so much? “I-I’m sorry...I...i’m just…”

 

The words jumbled and bumbled around in Kamal’s brain and came out as wordy soup. This was different and weird, he wasn’t sure how to go about this, did he leave him alone to wallow or did he actually stay and help? He wasn’t sure what to do.

 

Kamal glanced at the puppet, then to Habit, and then to the puppet again. A lightbulb went off in his head.

 

“I’m sorry” Kamal spoke more calmly, bending down a little to make eye contact with the puppet instead of Dr. Habit despite how silly it felt to do so. “It uh...was rude of me to grab y-him...like that, i’m very sorry”

 

“Apologee Acccepted!!” The puppet chirped “U R A very nice person!”

 

“T-Thank you, you’re...you’re nice too”

 

This felt...weird., but it seemed like it was actually getting through to him a little bit, was that what he had to do? Talk to the puppet? Did that make him feel better?

 

“Would uh...would Dr. Habit like to talk about why he has the frownies?”   
  
The puppet shook its head from side to side

 

“Habbit is……..sad………...no talking rn”

 

“Okay, that’s fine, it’s very nice of you to help him like you do though”

 

“Thnak you!! Habit thinks so 2!”

 

Kamal had to hide his smile, this was so silly but he knew to keep a concerned face despite how silly this may look.

 

“You’re...a very good person” Kamal continued, trying to finagle his way around this conversation “could I shake your hand?”

 

The puppet sort of moved back a little, as if taken aback by the question. Kamal could see Habit’s face change a little, his gaze becoming clearer, looking around as if he was thinking of what to say.

 

“Yyyyyes!! You can shak my hand!” The felt companion finally replied, trying to move in such a way to present Kamal its hand, which Kamal touched softly and very VERY carefully shook up and down. The puppet made little laughing noises and Kamal could see Habit’s mouth curl up a bit.

 

“I think Dr. Habit would benefit from some water, he must be thirsty, would you and him like some?”

 

“Me 2??? Yes pls!”

 

Yes! It was a little step but a step nonetheless, Kamal knew how dehydrated crying made the doctor, he was probably dying for some water but his current state left him unable to say that he needed it. Poor guy.

 

With two little paper cones in hand, Kamal carefully walked around the puppet, but not before making sure to pantomime giving it water by tipping the empty paper cone to its mouth, and held the other up to Habit’s mouth. Slowly, his other arm moved to grab it and gulp its contents down desperately. Kamal was right, he did need that, but even with that water he still refused to come out of this state.

 

“Thnank you for watr! We both likd it!”

 

“Ohh i’m glad you did! Now, how does something sweet sound?”

 

“Sweet? :-O”

 

“Yes! Sweet!” Kamal gave a little clap and a smile, he saw Habit’s shoulders perk up at the mention of something sweet, he was so glad this was working! “I think Jimothan has honey cake at the lounge, would you and Dr. Habit like to come check with me?”

 

The puppet looked at Habit and then back to Kamal, going quiet and letting its mouth hang open as it tilted to the side.

 

“YES!!!! Dr Habbit would love some cake!” Dr. Habit slowly untucked his knees from his chest and stood himself up. Though he was wobbly, he managed to right himself, still holding the puppet up by his face.

 

“Really? G-Great! Well then, follow me to the elevator and i’ll get you two some cake”

 

Kamal glanced behind him as they both got into the elevator and was surprised to see a soft little smile on the doctors face. Though he didn’t understand what this was, he was glad he was able to help him...just a little bit.


End file.
